Bicycles, such as all-terrain bicycles, BMX bicycles, and the like, often require the wheels thereof to be changed. It is often desirable, for many reasons, to effect such change in as rapid an expeditious a manner as possible. It is also desirable that such changes be made with as little manipulation of tools as possible.
On the other hand, such rapid changing of a wheel must not be effected in a manner that endangers either the wheel or the bicycle. This requirement is especially troublesome if the wheel uses a hollow axle as is often used in such bicycles. A hollow axle may be weaker than a solid axle, and thus more prone to damage from special tools or the like used to change wheels.
However, a solid axle may require special tools to change the bicycle wheels, and even then, such removal may be difficult and time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means for locking a bicycle wheel to a bicycle frame in a secure yet expeditious manner that will permit the use of a solid axle.